narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishika Hyūga
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Hyūga Branch Second in Command | previous occupation = | team = Black Crown | previous team = | partner = Kyuzu Hyūga | previous partner = | family = Magoseong Ambassador Hyūga Clan Mother (Branch) | clan = | rank = A | classification = Jonin | reg = 15135 | academy = 8 | chunin = 9 | jonin = 14 | kekkei = Byakugan Explosion Release Radiation Release (D&C)|Radiation Release]] | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Flickering Shadow Clone Jutsu Mind's Eye of the Kagura | weapons = Kunai Shuriken Senbon }} Ishika Hyūga (ちゅうぶ, lit. Brilliant Eradication) is a skilled , a child bound by bloodlines to form a union between the state of Magoseong and the through the noble clan of the the Hyūga. Dedicated to keep the political ties strong, Ishika was trained and dedicated by her clan to be a bridge between the two. Bound by duty, but rebellious in spirit, Ishika sought out means to release her burden of honor. Adept in her explosive style, Ishika kept her sworn duty to her village, honing the kekkei genkai she was born with to become one of the village's most menacing Shinobi, her strikes not only silencing the flow of chakra; it completely debilitated and destroyed a person's ability to perceive and mold the yin and yang energies within and around them. Earning her a feared title among even her kin, the Shinobi Slayer of the Leaf (ぜんまい, Shinobi Kira no za Ha). Growing up alongside Branch-kin members of the Clan, Ishika found a new position within the clan, becoming an aspiring member of her family. She now helps in the functions of Branch, and is commonly associated with the inner politics and actions of the clan itself thanks to her ambition to take part in the future of her house. This position has earned her the title, the Atarashī (新葉, Turned over Leaf) for her change in disposition, and in her maturity. Appearance Personality Background Pact of a Village Passion The Bloodline Union TBA Abilities Taijutsu Speed Born fast, Ishika was heralded as a resourceful and swift individual in every day dealings and in combat. As a teen, Ishika developed a brash and sharp tongue, quick to speak, quick to react, and quickest to act. It was never those of her peers that played on the ambitions and opportunities that arise. In battle, it is no different, her speed allows her to take on multiple enemies at once, vanishing and reappearing in a whir of silence, taking the life of her enemies or disabling targets of worth. Ishika specializing in Shape Transformation and Gentle Fist was further aided by the speed she felt was unrivaled. Launching a flurry of attacks at her opponents, forming hand seals, and generating enough speed to be comparable to the Reverse Lotus, occuring in a split second, and then, a barrage of stabs occur, taking out as many tenketsu as possible, enabling the death of their way of life. With the aid of her Astral Projections and her Flickering Shadow Clone Jutsu; a foe will lose their 361 Tenketsu in a matter of 3 seconds or less if given a strike of opportunity, moving so fast her motions become hidden behind the blurs of light and sound. Byakugan *'Gentle Fist': Trained from a young age, Ishika was taught by the Hyuga Clan branch to hone her abilities in martial combat. To expose the pressure points, to exploit the tenketsu and circulatory system and take strikes at her opponent that will cripple them for the remainder of the fight. Striking at their meridians in a flurry of strikes, carving through an opposing force with great ease. By enhancing her range via the means of the spiritual eye of her own Byakugan and Mind's Eye of Kagura, Ishika is capable of manipulating the flow of her gentle fist's strike and direction, sending it over an expansive distance, applying the techniques that attribute from her deadly style. Through this special form of combat, Ishika has allowed herself to conceptualize an area that is within sight, and send forth her energy as if the targeted victim is within arm's reach. Allowing her to perform a series of strikes from far away, that manifest onto the target's body. This ability works in such a way that it allows Ishika to channel her spiritual sensory onto a certain area, whatever that area may be in, and send her gentle fist blows directly to that individual's tenketsu, whether they be hidden behind a construct, sheathed in energy, or so on. *'Concept: Astral Projection': Using this same theory of conceptualizing her target via the mind eye and her Byakugan, Ishika has achieved an ability to transcend not just generating strikes at a targeted location, utilizing her Tenketsu to continually shape and form energy around her body as if it were a cloak of energy to protect her own body, mocking that of the Tailed Beast Cloaks. Continual energy streaming across her body, circulated via her Tenketsu. A maelstrom of energy around her body, solidified via the concept of the mind and given life through her own body. The energy of her Astral Projection can be filled with dangerous explosive energy, allowing her to channel the energy and send out finely controlled chakra into the foe's around her. :This dangerous energy acts as though it were an uncontrolled version of the Gentle Fist, instead of impacting a Tenketsu, it uses the energy it has gathered and causes it to burn away at a foe's body and target the insides of a foe specifically. This vibrant use of the energy release can be utilized in various methods, the rapid release of contained energy, can be sent out in rapid succession, as if the foe was performing thousand of gentle fists, acting as a scatter shot. These blows will act as though they were the very fingers of Ishika, releasing the puncturing chakra across a set range. These same strikes can be empowered to deal considerably more damage, refining the chakra that she sends out to act as a saw, shredding apart defenses and opponent's that try to grapple her. :Ishika has attuned her Astral Projection with the ability to send forth her dangerous Radiation Release, providing the same health afflicting and chakra poisoning effects that rapidly corrode a circulatory system. This Radiation Release is specifically designed to detriment the aid of healing effects, inhibiting even rapid regeneration if allowed enough strikes to destabilize the healing factor. :In addition, this form of Astral Projection can be solely focused on manifesting additional limbs, allowing Ishika to fight long after a limb has been discarded or destroyed, even extending or creating a copy set of Tenketsu that flows into this limb, a near perfect, though merely spiritual copy. These additional sets of limbs are capable of mimicing any techniques that Ishika wields, and can also be used to form additional handsigns so that she can perform multiple techniques at once. However, this particular method of offensive requires concentration and balance. :*'Astral Projection: Reach': By channeling her energy and balancing her chakras, and usually done while in a meditative state to aid the process, she becomes able to project her Astral Body, particularly the limb in order to take hold of a foe or send out a flurry of jabs or slashes to destroy her opposition. Or to aid her allies, by pulling them away from an opponent's reach, or dragging them out of harm's way. This same ability allows Ishika to deal wide spread damage as her Astral Limbs deal with foe's that are too far out of reach or the engagement is not on just a sole target. :With the aid of her reach, Ishika is able to aid her allies, forming her Astral Projection over a foe, and allowing them, or herself to manipulate said body. To protect an ally from negative influences and closing them off from harm. While an Astral Projection is in place over an ally, they act as though their body were aided by a Tailed Beast, forming a constellation of Tenketsu around their body, that surge energy into them to break them free of spirit binding techniques and illusions. This can also be used to simply offer an ally additional energy, as they may absorb her Astral Projection to renew their reserves. :The finality of the Astral Reach is to extend her spiritual sight, and enhance the likes of her Byakugan and Gentle Fist. Forming a bridge, she uses her spiritual reach to skip past the gap between her and her intended target, allowing her Gentle Fist to be utilized from very long ranges, up to miles, and acting as though her ability had been applied from point blank. This use of Reach has given Ishika the dreaded title of the Snaps, due to how instant the barrages begin and end. *'Astral Projection: Planar Lock': Via the spiritual conception, Ishika has reached the ability to not just utilize the her own being, but to place what her Astral Projection has a hold of, to be contained in what is known as a planar lock, a stasis on the spirit of the user, and so long as that user is within the lock, their spirit may not shift from the lock, requiring the aid of the body alone. This prevents the use of most common methods to escape a technique, a body swap, substitution, or other form of deception. While in the lock, the person in the hands of her Astral Projection become unable to react to her offensive, continually squeezing the life out of them, watching as their body splinters into a bloody spray and a pile of festering bone. :This same ability can be opted for defensive and supplementary purposes, shifting the planar lock to that of a full shift from reality. This spirit lock acts as an inhibitor, enabling those that are contained within the lock to become immune to the spiritual concepts and powers of the world, permitting only physical strikes to affect said individual. :In either form, the shift from reality is dangerous in that it effects their stability of their inner soul that connects them to this realm of the cycle of reincarnation. With each shift, unless plenty of time is permitted inbetween each lock, their link to the physical plane dies of. This link, once broken, is not able to be transcended by time or space, nor the reincarnation process. Effectively breaking them from the cycle of rebirth. As well, this lock is taxing for extended periods of time, disallowing consistent abuse of it's ability. Ninjutsu *'Tenketsu Manifestation': By using her spiritual conception, Ishika is able to visualize her own Tenketsu network and expand on it. Creating additional nodes in her body that branch from the rest, natural augmentations that improve her chakra refinement and allow her to manipulate objects if she places a series of Tenketsu in them, more easily channeling her chakra into a weapon or person. This can be said the same towards her Astral Projections. These Tenketsu better circulate energy within a body, allowing the amplification of power within a technique, vying for control over a clone, as she asserts her energy over the other, particularly that of a clone, and destabilizing the construct within a few seconds. This same process of additional tenketsu creation allows the user to break free from Genjutsu and give themselves a higher reaction time to events surrounding the user. By selectively placing Tenketsu in her body, Ishika can control, refine, and shape better then her peers, and enhance her powers more effectively. Explosion Release To Ishika, Explosion Release is as second nature to her as her own eyes, the Byakugan or her Mind's Eye, even her Gentle Fist is akin to her adept nature with the elemental set. Essentially giving Ishika a total of three elements under her command, these are however focused on one route: her Taijutsu, Chakra shaping, and Gentle Fist itself. The refinement of the skill took place as a small child began to form small little fireworks in her hand and send them into the night sky to give herself a show. Deep in the forests of the Hyuga Clan fief, she sat and toyed with the prospect that life was less of what everyone else had said it to be, and maybe it could be what she desired it to be instead. Free and beautiful; just like the shimmering explosions that she could form and cast into the night sky, giving them more stars to sprinkle down. The affinity with the Explosion Release would one day be given more form as she branched it's use into her Gentle Fist and Taijutsu, destroying entire chakra networks with puncturing blows, given additional power through her spiritual guidance and sensory enhancement. It was not long before Ishika bridged the gap between a skilled Hyuga, and an individual that was far beyond that of any of her clansmen; which she took in stride. To her, life was not about rule and regulations, but about the actions that shaped her identity and her life. It didn't matter one bit to her, to see the traditions of the village followed, to respect their heritage and to stick to the attributes that all the royals did in the main branch. She was not like them, she was a half breed mutt; but Ishika realized something. Blood purity doesn't equal power, and her own muddled line gave her insight, that she was above them in every way. Her abilities, her mind, all of it wasn't theirs to dictate, she was free, all she had to do was take action to do so. Branching further off with her Explosions, Ishika harnessed the expertise into Shape Transformation, what was once simple explosions and balls of light were now much more. With the talent to form a delicate rose out of the explosive energy, Ishika fell in love with the explosive power now given beauty and shapely form. And with this precision came a slew of new potential. Each individual Tenketsu being capable of releasing the dangerous Explosive and Radioactive powers it contained... *'Gentle Fist Style: Death of a Shinobi Way:' By applying her explosive release into her Gentle Fist, Ishika is capable of asserting the chaotic energy with the piercing flow, this swell of energy does not act as though it were to inhibit a node, but to destroy it. A permanent scar that no form of spiritual nor physical healing would ever mend, the death of a shinobi's ability to perceive and manipulate chakra. With each chakra node taken out, an individual loses their ability to process or control the energy inside of them. This same process can be used to destroy the control over seals on a person's body, demolishing the energy that is circulating inside of it, causing said energy to ravage a foe's body from the inside out. With each Tenketsu destroyed, the hope of continueing the fight falters, the wounds they have sustained from her Explosive Release enhanced blows cause their circulatory system to leak out the energy, dissipating from their body as blood would from a physical wound. If key Tenketsu are struck, those that are housed in the organs, of which house elemental energy are destroyed, the ability to process that element gets diffused. The same can be said if the Yin charka in the head were targeted, with the eventual destruction of their ability to concept spiritual energy. Effectively becoming a headshot, killing off the Shinobi and their way of life. Doing this at range is considerably harder and requires a still position and time in order to line up the blows. If desired, her Radiation Release can be used instead, afflicting the Tenketsu and Circulatory system with deadly energy that corrupts the branches, killing off their ability over time, with each additional blow corrupting it. These Radiation Release enhanced Gentle Fist jabs can be used to degenerate a foe from the inside out, killing off their chakras one at a time, this also inhibits regeneration factor, and deprives a foe from reaching to their life force for sustenance. The ability is known as Shinobi Death, in that the injuries sustained into the Circulatory System become incapable of being healed, and remain as permanent reminders to her duels with them. *'Gentle Fist: Explosion Release: Bone Breaker': Focusing her energy into her palm instead of her finger tips, Ishika channels the explosive energy into hand and use it in a similar fashion to Explosion Release: Landmine Fist. This energy that is coiled in her palm gets sent out, and ricochets inside the enemy, bouncing around body and muscles. Dealing major damage to bones, causing them to snap with little else then a palm thrust, generating fractures inside the body that can be played on. If making key strikes against a place where organs lay, this Explosion Technique results in the evisceration of the organ in particular, sending out it's energy into that part of their body. Snapping muscles, burning at flesh, splitting nerves and demolishing a large portion of the organ itself. *'Explosion Release: Sonic Rupture': *'Explosion Release: Burning Swells': *'Explosion Release: Detonation': Radiation Release The fashion in which Ishika utilizes her Radiation Release works akin to that of a deadly poison that infiltrates both the body and the spirit; in conjunction with her Gentle Fist, it allows her to directly penetrate an opposing body and directly corrupt an opposing foe's circulatory system. The Radiation Release gives a twist to the chakra it is kneaded into, causing it to become a degenerative force that erodes constructs of chakra it comes into contact with; barriers and heavily condensed shields that attempt to block or absorb it's energy (same being said of an entity or person) find their own body consuming the poisonous energy. Acting as a destructive virus, the Radiation Release breaks down whatever it comes into contact with. Weak constructs or barriers find themselves only containing some of the damage, while more of it seeps in. :On a lesser degree, Ishika can readily utilize her chakra to act as a medium to manifesting radiation of several degrees without having chakra mixed into it, causing greater issues for those that try to absorb her techniques. *'Radiation Release: Noxic Fumes': Infusing the chakra into her lungs or by channeling it directly into her palms, Ishika prepares to utilize a technique that draws her dangerous thermal-electric energy into the primary elements. Taking a deep inhale, Ishika can send out a huge plume of the dirty colored mist that spreads rapidly in a large cone in front of her and begins to seep around the area. This dangerous mist acts as a static veil to sensory, sending an influx of information that causes an overload to perception preventing an opponent from seeing through it or into it. This same wave of smoke acts as a painful burning agent, rapidly seeping into the flesh of those trapped in it, quickly eating through flesh and leave lasting scars. The same Noxic Fumes are heavily charged with electric energy, allowing for the mist to be targeted with a lightning strike that bounces within the veil of the mist, dealing damage multiple times and continuing to bounce around until the mist has dissipated. Damage taken by the fume enhanced lightning strikes are heinous in that they consume the life force of those they hit. This same ability can be alternated by sending out the energy through the palms and causing the coiled power to surge through the earth, and burst upward as if they were steam vents, creating a larger area of effect but with less speed then the previous format. *'Radiation Release: Dirty Bomb': A technique that takes considerable time to make with the most heinous of results, the dirty bomb is one of the pinnacle techniques that Ishika has under her belt. Dubbed by Ishika to be the Shinobi Genocide, the technique is specifically designed to create as much damage as physically possible with the highest potential damage to a considerable amount of opposing forces. By channeling her energy and focusing through every Tenketsu in her body, Ishika utilizes the formation of the Triagrams and her Gentle Fist to enhance the shaping process. Weaving the chakra together rapidly and rotating it just as quickly, revolving the energy into a particular shape; a dodecahedron. This twelve sided shape rotates around her body, sheathing her in it's dangerous form. The combined explosive and radioactive elements spew from her Tenketsu and shape the intricate nuclear bomb, infusing it with evenly distributed energy; an over abundence of yang energy surging from the hedron. While sheathed in this shape transformation, Ishika is safe, and can use the energy that she is circulating to lash out an enemy if desired, though this drains away from the primary use of the ability. The sheer density of the technique becomes akin to a Tailed Beast Ball, coiled with an unfathomable amount of finely shaped energy. Once the form and the energy has been given it's fueling, Ishika will release the energy. :All the energy of the Dirty Bomb suddenly beam with a brilliant light, burning with unholy exuberance. Shining so bright that it blinds the human sight, and if looked directly at, cause heavy damage to the ocular nerves. Intense waves of heat begin to lash out, with coiled flames spitting in bands around the power cell, evaporating the moisture in the area in a split second, boiling flesh, and causing the air to quake with it's intense escalating chakra. Pressure from the bomb begin to exude all around it, cracking the earth and turning the immediate area surrounding the shape into dust, an impact crater to show the epicenter. Then, right after this occurs, all of which happen in seconds, the dirty bomb fuse finally finishes, and releases the energy. The corrupting influence, and the explosive power of the bomb at last detonate. This detonation occurs so rapidly that the event is hard to watch unfold. A deafening shriek of noise fill the air, shattering ear drums against everyone within several miles, a flash of light so bright that one would imagine it to be a star in the forming. Intense fires spread across from the thermal energies that were once charged in the hedron, the electromagnetic influence that discharged begin to emit dangerous elements of the Release. Corrupting chakra of all those it comes into contact with, eroding the circulatory systems, barriers of chakra, sheaths or cloak evaporate from their bodies. The explosion itself has enough contained power to destroy everything within a three mile radius. :The after effects of the Dirty Bomb are attributed to the ability that Ishika is feared for. The ability to destroy the Shinobi Way of life. As it demolishes and eliminates defenses, those that come into contact with the chakra and survive the devestation find their chakra networks unable to function ever again, filled with the toxic energy, it takes immediate and effective medical care to sustain their physical bodies there after. The power of the bomb was created by Ishika with the ideal in mind that if measures became desperate enough, one could create a dirty bomb that stagnates and eliminates an opposing force's ability to utilize their ninja training, making them as harmless as a normal civilian. Though one heinous fact does remain, the dangerous radioactive elements in the bomb, mixed with the degenerative force of the chakra, cause the area in which it has detonated to deal with life altering effects from hence. A lack of life force prevents nature from growing back, the earth becomes lacking in nutrients and little more then gravel and dust, the very air putrid with the stench of eradication. The atmosphere in that area will be frequented by fallout for generations to come, and as such, Ishika has yet to utilize the power of this Dirty Bomb outside of a contained environment and on a much lesser scale then what it is capable of being used. :One final note, is that Ishika is safe from the release in that her entire body is essentially the catalyst for the release of the explosion, making it so that she is both essential to the blast, and the only survivor of it. *'Radiation Release: Unholy Flare': Ishika coils her radioactive energy into her body, charging up the aspects of fire and electricity, tainted with the mutative aspects of what would be a nuclear blast. Charging the energy into a sole tenketsu, Ishika acts as an artillery cannon, sending out piercing arrows of dark green fire and lightning that seek out a technique or opponent. Once impacting a target or object, they explode with the vibrance of a roaring beast, dealing moderate to high levels of damage. The aspect of the bolt is meant to deal long lasting burns that form mutations in the flow of a foe's body, primarily into the Tenketsu most commonly involved with releasing or forming chakra; that being the hands and feet. Once a technique has struck an enemy, the effects will not seem to have phased a foe if the damage was shrugged off, but begin to function heinously. By utilizing their own chakra, the mutation takes effect in the hands and feet, causing necrosis in the fingers, reaching to the elbow; and feet, gnawing up to the knees. This necrosis is special in that as long as an opposing force is placing chakra into that limb, they will continue to sustain their own necrosis. Essentially; even medical aid finds itself faltering as their own efforts unwittingly fuel the affliction that is now apart of their genetic code. *'Radiation Release: Red Rider': Primarily enhancing the fire, earth, and yang aspects of the Radiation Release, Ishika will generate multiple limbs from her Astral Projection in order to utilize this ability. Once done, she will begin to knead chakra along two central paths, infront of her, and behind her. Forming the according handseals, Ishika sends out a blast of super hot fire, given stronger form from both the yang and the earth; also allowing it to afflict things with a fire or earth affinity or bond. That meaning, the fires spread by this technique do not act as though they were limited by earth if it was in the way. Instead, it burrows into the earth, spreads as if the ground itself were no obstacle, and routes into roots and trees, combusting them in a matter of seconds. This same ability allows it to do battle with opposing fire, entangling itself and muddying the element down, dampening it and removing it's effects and heat; acting as a suffocating agent. *'Radiation Release: Toxic Drill': A technique derived to break down defenses, Ishika charges her palm, flattening it to a piercing point, and takes aim. Circulating the energy via her tenketsu refinement, and flows the energy around her arm in a swirling channel of energy around her arm, this energy can retain it's form around her arm or be sent out like a bullet. In either form, the spiraling energy shreds apart high grade defenses; the same can be said when coming into contact with an opposing technique that concerns a non solid form of energy. When coming into contact with the Toxic Drill, it proceeds to disperse the chakra it comes into contact with, breaking it down. If coming into contact with a foe, the bullet will deal massive amounts of damage as it tears through blood and bone, destroying their vitality in a horrendous strike. The Toxic Drill is unique in that Ishika sacrifices the more elemental tones of the release, to play on the degeneration aspect she so favors. If absorbed, that object or person watches as their chakra network destabilizes and consumes what it has been absorbed into. Eating you from the inside out, would be an approriate analogy for the technique, as in either form, once it has pierced a technique, for, or been absorbed, the Toxic Drill focuses on destroying an opponent or their efforts as quickly as possible. Equipment Bukijutsu Relationships Hyūga Clan Quotes "I was once told as a kid that I'd never amount to anything. And to that, I say fuck you sir... I am more than you shall ever be. I do not need to have my head held high to be superior, I simply: am." Titles *'Shinobi Killer' *'Snaps' *'The Over Turned Leaf' *'Dukkha' Trivia Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Hyuga Clan